Dragon's Eyes, Dragon's Heart
by Rider of the Whales
Summary: A new school year may bring many surprises, new friends, a new look on life, maybe even a new perspective. Learn to see from someone else's eyes. May be pairings, maybe not. Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my new story, Dragon's Eyes, Dragon's Heart. Hopefully you've read my other story, Life's Never What It Seems. If you haven't, it might be a good idea. Just 'cause I like people to read my stories. Otherwise I wouldn't put them on Oh, well, I'm babbling again, aren't I? Let's just get this thing started, shall we? Drumroll, please!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NADA. OK?

**-------------------------------**

Dragon's Eyes, Dragon's Heart

Chapter One: Entrance

It was a pretty nice night, as nights go. A perfect example of a late summer evening, to tell the truth. A warm, lazy breeze threaded its way through the trees and open windows of a certain boarding school. Fireflies flickered on the ground and in the air. A faint red tinge stained the sky, like a glass of wine accidentally overturned onto a tablecloth. Streetlights stood like sentries along the road, their dim yellow light pooling in dips, collecting in little corners. It lit up a lone car, parked in front of Kadic's gates.

If one could have looked inside that car, they would have seen the following: a man, in his mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, leaning over the drivers seat. Also, a woman, early thirties, wearing evening clothes, with blue eyes and black hair wrapped into a bun. Both of them were talking to a pair of black-haired teenage girls in the backseat. One girl's hair was long, put up into a ponytail. The other had hers shoulder-length and loose. They looked pretty much identical, otherwise.

"Alright, girls," the man said with a grin. "We're here. Your new home for the next ten months or so. Although we may just keep you here for summer vacation."

The short-haired girl sighed. "Oh, joy," she muttered, rolling her deep-blue eyes.

"Now, Ikara," the woman teased, "This is-"

"A _learning experience_," Ikara finished in a high-pitched baby voice. The long-haired girl giggled.

"Okay." The man sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "A few rules to set down. One-" he held up a finger- "Please try to go to bed before three in the morning the days you have school. Sleep is essential to learning. Two, no going onto dirty sites on your laptops. Your mother and I can- and will- be watching. Three-" His eyes sparkled and he grinned mischievously. "No flying before eleven P.M. on school nights."

"DA-A-A-A-A-AD!" Ikara complained. "That's hardly enough time! Me and Kai need more than four hours of flying!"

"I need to fly more than I need to sleep!" Kai added in a peevish tone.

"And Kai," the woman broke in, "For heaven's sake, no barrel-rolls until you've flown for at least half an hour. And no back-flips without Ikara spotting you!"

"MO-O-O-O-O-OM!" Kai squealed, squirming in her seat. "Come on! It's not like I'm going to back-flip into the side of the building!" Ikara coughed something. "Shut _up,_ Ikara," Kai snarled.

The unseen observer would have gotten a big shock, then, because Kai's eyes turned red, and the red color started to spin. "Calm down, Kai," Ikara soothed, her own blue eyes gaining a touch of green, trying to soothe her twin.

"Now, girls, listen up." Their father's tone turned serious. "As you well know, not all dragons are born dragons.Just look at you girls." Kai grinned and Ikara sniggered. "But sometimes the human-born dragons don't realize their full potential. We call them latents. Do you understand?" Both girls nodded. "Now, you remember Principal Delmas?" They nodded again. "He's a dragon and a good friend of mine. I went to school with him. He and his wife used to babysit you. He has assured me that you will have safe flying space. He has also said that he has detected several latents in your year. Exposure to a realized dragon brings out latent talent, so you'll likely find many windmates."

"A-whuh?" Ikara asked.

"A windmate is a dragon whose personality complements yours. You can't fly well alongside a dragon whom you don't like. For example, you and Kai are windmates," her father explained. "Do you understand?" Ikara nodded. "The other students shouldn't be arriving until the end of the week, so you have free range of the school."

"Please, girls," their mother spoke, "Don't get into arguments when people are watching. Your eyes might startle them."

"Nah," Kai said confidently, her eyes returned to their normal green. "I never argue with anybody. Except Ikara. And you, Dad. And sometimes Mom. But usually that's it!" Ikara rolled her eyes.

"Can we go?" she asked. "I wanna check out the grounds before I can fly." Her father laughed and tousled her hair.

"Go on," he said affectionately. "I remember when I was your age. I wanted to fly every minute. Here's your dorm room numbers. Your trunks are already there." He handed them each a slip of paper.

"Fly high, girls," their mother smiled. "Have fun. We'll send you $20 each week for any expenses."

"Love you, mom," Kai leaned into the passenger window and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Bye, dad," Ikara hugged her father. Both girls picked up their suitcases and headed through the gates. Their parents looked at the diminishing figures.

The mother sighed. "It's always hard when they discover their wings, for then they gain the knowledge to fly away."

The father put a consoling arm around her. "It's a natural part of life. They'll always leave the nest." He started the car and drove away.

Above them, the sky slowly turned lavender, then a deep blue. If one looked hard, one might have seen two objects cavorting in midair. Then one would have rubbed one's eyes and muttered to one's self that there was no such thing as dragons.

Believe what you will, for seeing is not always believing.

**------------------------------------------**

A/N: Well, I didn't like the end of that. Next chapter should be more interesting, though. Hopefully. As a warning, some characters may be OOC, but I promise that Sissi will be as bratty as ever. And there will be Sissi-bashing. I love Sissi-bashing! Sorry to all the Sissi lovers out there.

The Author


	2. UPDATE

ATTENTION! TO ALL IT MAY CONCERN!

I HAVE JUST CHANGED MY PENNAME FROM lyoko-world TO Maxxxed Out! I WOULD JUST LIKE YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT, IN CASE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ME BY MY OLD PENNAME!

THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH ME!


End file.
